Los Tuyos, los Mios y los Nuestros
by Little Hope
Summary: NO ES IGUAL A LA PELICULA. Lee el primer cap y sabras de que trata...¡EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ES EL COMIENZO! Pequeño sumary: Bells y Edward adoptan hijos por circunstancias fuera de lo común...el resto es una linda historia de convivencia y amor
1. Prologo

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**_Esta historia es inspirada en dos lectoras _**

**_Ustedes deciden si se queda_**

_**Summary:**_

_**Edward Cullen es hijo de uno de los doctores mas reconocidos en el pais**_

_**Bella Swan es una estudiante solamente, solo que hereda de un dia a otro una cantidad de dinero**_

_**Edward es rico por nacimiento **_

_**Bella y Edward por causas de la vida adoptan hijos cada uno  
**_

_**El destino los une y se enamoran**_

_**¿Comó vivir juntos aun teniendo tantos hijos?**_  
...

_Esta historia no es como la pelicula de Los tuyos,los mios y los nuestros_

_Es completamente diferente_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . _

_Gracias por leer_

**_Bella POV_**

Otro día más en mi -muy aburrida- vida.

¿Por qué? Simplemente por que nunca hay algo bueno, siempre es lo mismo, la misma rutina se repite diariamente en mi vida. Lo mismo, nunca cambia, nunca hay algo bueno, la misma escuela, los mismos compañeros, los mismos amigos -como si tuviera muchos- en serio, mis únicos amigos los puedo contar con solo una mano y hasta me sobran dedos. Mi vida están aburrida como yo. Lo acepto, malo fuera que no lo hiciera.

Soy la típica chica que no tiene novio, la chica que le gustan los libros y odia las fiestas -a veces-, la que casi no se preocupa por su apariencia y la típica buena amiga que siempre da consejos aquellos que lo necesitan.

"_Bella, Bella" _Me reprendí a mi misma. _"Ya deja de pensar en tu patética vida" _Vaya ánimos que me doy a mi misma ¿Verdad?

Forcé una sonrisa -frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi cuarto- y baje a desayunar sola a la cocina. Si, sola. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era bebe, casi toda mi vida viví con mi madre, pero cuando decidió casarse con Phill, decidí mejor darles su espacio, y pase de venir solo los veranos con papá a querer vivir toda mi vida aquí en Forks, cosa que le agrado ya que no le gustaba estar solo -aunque lo negaba- pero cuando le dije la noticia del momento, con el paso del tiempo, se murió. Los doctores me dijeron que no pudo soportar tanta tristeza. Al parecer aun amaba a mi madre.

Así era mi vida. Sola. Patética. Aburrida.

**_Edward POV_**

—¡Edward Anthony Masen!

¡Joder! Si sigue gritando así despertara a los niños -ni tan niños- me recordé.

—¡Eddie! — volvió a gritar. Odiaba cuando me llamaban a si. En serio, lo odiaba.

Termine de empacar algo de su ropa en una mochila y baje corriendo a tratar de arreglar tan siquiera un poco la situación con Tanya.

—Lo siento. — dije en cuanto la vi.

—¡No me dejes! — pidió abalanzándose a mi brazos. Le correspondí. —¡Por favor Eddie! Ellos mienten. — se trato de excusar.

El caso era que mentía. Los rumores siempre acababan con el amor de una pareja -excepto que aquí no es amor- y en cuanto supe que ella me engañaba con un chico, o como la llaman "Tanya la zorra" comprendí que todo era cierto. Ya que en uno de nuestros encuentros de ayer, le descubrí un nuevo chupete -que claramente yo no hice- nunca me a gustado hacerlos en lugares visibles, ya que no soy tan posesivo, por eso con las chicas que e salido los dejos en lugares escondido -muy escondidos- a mi parecer.

Me fui separando poco a poco de ella y la mire a los ojos. —Lo siento Tanya, pero esto no puede seguir. —dije extendiéndole su mochila.

Ella la miro incrédula y llevo una de sus manos a su frente.

—Eddie. Por favor...Compréndeme.

—No quiero que despiertes a los chicos. — pedí calmándola.

Tanya tomo su mochila y alzando su barbilla en alto se encamino a la puerta de mi mansión.

—Los niños no te perdonaran esto. —dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Si claro... —murmuro alguien a mi lado.

Evite rodar los ojos.

Drake se reía a carcajada libre y miraba la puerta. —Esta loca esa mujer si cree que nosotros la queremos.

—Drake. — le reclame.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es la verdad _viejo_.

_Viejo..._Era su forma de decirme papá, solo la mas pequeña me llamaba papá siempre, los demás, lo hacían rara vez o se referían a mi, por mi nombre o en ocasiones lo hacían como él.

—Tú no deberías estar dormido.

El bufo. —Tenía sed y no pude evitar escucharlos platicar.

—Evitamos dirás. —dijo una femenina voz saliendo por las puertas de la cocina.

Zoe...Era un año menor que Drake y era una barbie -a si la apodo Drake- ya que le encanta el rosa y siempre se viste a la moda y también por que es una "niña bien". Lo que Drake no lo es.

—Ustedes dos deberían estar en la cama.

Drake rio y Zoe solo rodo los ojos.

—Pensamos que no te ibas a deshacer de ella. Y bajamos ayudar.

Solo los mire.

—Cierto _viejo_. — secundo Drake. —Tanya no era buena para nosotros.

—Bien. Si ya terminaron de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, vayan a dormir.

Ellos rieron. —Vale, esta bien. Pero Megan quiere que la lleves de compras mañana.

—¿Megan? ¿Ahora que quiere?

_Megan..._Esa niña de tan solo catorce años era toda una genio y por eso siempre quería comprar alguna sustancia -no peligrosa- para inventar algo.

Zoe se encogió de hombros. —No lo se. Pero yo quiero una nueva blusa y Zeth solo quiere el nuevo videojuego.

—De preferencia el de Guitar Hero. — dijo Zeth saliendo con una cámara en las manos. Su cámara.

_Zeth..._Es como cualquier adolescente de su edad, solo que desde que le compre una videocámara, siempre anda grabando todo, y sino la tiene entre sus manos, es porque lo castigue o se le descargo.

—Y yo quiero la nueva guitarra que salió a la venta. —dijo Drake mientras se iba hacia las escaleras.

—Tú. —señale a Drake. —Estas castigado. Por lo tanto, nada de guitarras.

El bufo y corrió a su cuarto gritando un "Buenas noches".

—Vas a despertar a Megan. —le regaño Zoe. —Buenas noches Edward. - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Zeth rio. —Buenas noches papá.

—Buenas noches. —les dije a ambos que subían por la escalera.

—¿Si nos llevaras mañana de compras? —pregunto Zeth haciendo un puchero -cortesía de Alice-.

Asentí sonriendo mientras los veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Mientras yo me iba directo a mi despacho. Tenia que checar algo de mi trabajo y sobre la casa de campo que estaba construyendo para pasar las vacaciones. Mientras revisaba los papeles, no pude evitar mirar una de las tantas fotos familiares que estaban sobre mi escritorio, tome una en la que salíamos todos- mis padres, mis hermanos, mis hijos y yo- mientras veía los rostros de cada uno de mis hijos, no pude evitar pensar en el día que llegaron a mi vida.

_~Dos años y dos meses atrás~_

_Estaba cansado. _

_El trabajo en el hospital era muy pesado, definitivamente que lo era, estaba en mi turno de la noche, muy pocas veces lo tomaba y cuando lo hacia era para zafarme de algunas chicas en especial Tanya._

—_Dr. Cullen, se le solicita en el área de urgencias. _—_la voz de mi secretaria resonó por todo el despacho._

_Apreté el botón del teléfono. _—_En un momento. _—_ le dije_

_Me levante de mi escritorio y cogí mi bata blanca que estaba colgada en uno de los percheros que estaban al lado de la puerta, no la abotone -ya que seria un gran problema- y me encamine a la área de urgencias._

_En cuanto llegue Dalia ya me esperaba con los datos de los recién llegados pacientes._

—_¿Qué paso?_

_Ella chasqueo la lengua. _—_Era un matrimonio._

_Otra vez no. _

_Ya iban dos con este, el anterior tampoco sobrevivió y por lo que veo este tampoco,_

—_Murieron hace dos minutos._

_No llegue a tiempo._

—_Sus hijos querrán hablar con usted, esto son los nombres del esposo y la señora Sullivan. _—_me extendió la tabla con algunas hojas. La tome. _—_El forense ya se esta encargando de abrir los cuerpos, pase y...bueno ya sabe usted._

_Asentí. _—_Gracias._

_Ella solo negó y camino por el pasillo._

_Entre a la área del forense y estaba Richard examinando uno de los dos cadáveres que estaban sobre una misma camilla -grande-, me acerque un poco y pude apreciarlos mejor._

—_Hey, Edward._

—_Hola, ¿Mucho trabajo?_

_Él se encogió de hombros. _—_Lo normal._

—_Si, ya veo._

—_Esas hojas. _—_señalo atrás de mi. _—_Ven por ellas mañana temprano._

_Asentí. _—_Estaré revisando esto. _—_señale la tabla con las hojas._

_El sonrió. _—_Vale._

_Me despedí y camine con paso lento a mi consultorio, pasando por compañeros de trabajo, saludándolos con un asentimiento de cabeza cada vez que me palmaban el hombro -señal de que ya se enteraron que murió alguien- tenían esa costumbre siempre, era como una muestra de apoyo, y lo agradecía._

_Me senté en mi escritorio y me decidí a ver la causa de la muerte de los pacientes._

_Sr. Erick Sullivan y Sra. Renata Collins_

_Accidente: En coche. No sobrevivieron_

_Posibles causas:_

_Convulsiones, infartos y falta de oxigeno_

—_Puedo pasar. _—_Dalia estaba con un sobre amarillo entre sus manos._

_Asentí. Ella se encamino y me extendió el sobre._

—_Son algunos datos que estaban en el archivero del matrimonio Sullivan, frecuentan mucho el hospital. _—_explico._

_Ella se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta._

_Abrí el sobre y me dedique a leerlo._

_Padres:_

_Sr. Erick Sullivan: 46 años, nació en Arizona..._

_Sra. Renata Collins: 44 años, nació en Canadá..._

_Hijos: Cuatro / Adoptados_

_Drake Sullivan: 16 años, nació..._

_Zoe Sullivan: 15 años nació..._

_Zeth Sullivan: 13 años..._

_Megan Sullivan: 12 años_

_Enfermedades:_

_Solo enfermedades comunes_

_Caídas y golpes leves_

_Había mas hojas explicando las caídas o golpes leves, pero lo que me sorprendió era que decía que eran adoptados, en el sobre había fotos recientes de los hijos junto con el matrimonio Sullivan. _

—_Dr. Cullen._

_Alce mi vista de las hojas y observe a mi secretaria Dalia. _—_Los hijos del matrimonio ya llegaron._

—_Hazlos pasar._

Ese fue el día en que mi vida cambio. Nunca me imagine que no solo les permitía pasar a mi consultorio, si no que les permitía adentrarse en mi vida.

—_Megan, deja de llorar. _—_pidió un joven entrando a mi oficina. En cuanto me vio se puso serio y se adentro seguido por dos chicas y un chico menor que él._

_Ellas se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio y ambos chicos se recargaron cada uno sobre las dos sillas._

—_Buenas noches. _—s_alude cortésmente mirando los rostros de cada uno._

_La chica rubia -supongo que era Zoe- me miraba impaciente. Mientras que la menor -Megan- estaba con su cabeza agachada y leves lágrimas caían por su rostro. El mayor -Drake- solo me miraba. Al igual que el otro chico -Zeth-._

_Les explique calmadamente sobre la muerte de sus padres, deteniéndome solo en ocasiones, cuando los sollozos eran audibles para mi de la pequeña niña._

_Los otros solamente me miraban y trataban de calmar a la pequeña. _

_Termine de explicarles y ellos no se movieron. Simplemente se observaron los chicos entre ellos y la chica rubia -Zoe- jugueteo con el cordón de su sudadera. La niña se limpio las lágrimas y miro a sus hermanos. Justamente iba hablar cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió._

—_Dr. Cullen, disculpe..._

—_Usted que hace aquí.-_ —_alzo la voz el mayor de los hermanos._

_El señor que acababa de entrar, miro a los chicos y se acercó extendiéndoles un sobre. _—_Me temo decirles que irán a una casa hogar. _— _Me sorprendió la frialdad en su voz. _— _Ya lo sabían. _— _les recordó al ver la incredulidad en sus rostros._

_La menor rápidamente se abrazó a su hermana, mientras que los chicos se miraban entre ellos._

—_¿Don...Donde nos llevaran?_ — _ pregunto el mayor._

_El señor negó. _— _Me temo decirles que los separaran._

— _No puede hacernos eso. _— _dijo el otro chico. _— _Es injusto._

— _Mañana pasare por ustedes para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar de cada quien._ — _ se despidió de mi con un asentimiento y salió._

_El mayor de los hermanos, bajo su vista al piso y empuño sus manos._

— _Drake...No dejaras que lo hagan ¿verdad?_ — _ sollozo la menor._

_El solo se inclino hacia ella. _— _Vámonos._

_La chica mayor se levanto y tomo de la mano a su hermanita para después caminar hacia la puerta._

— _Gracias. _— _se despidió el mayor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con el resto de sus hermanos._

_La puerta se cerro y yo no sabia que hacer._

Recuerdo que sentí una sensación en mi cuerpo, algo como un nudo en el estomago. Y después de mucho pensarlo. Lo supe. Todo por un sueño.

_En cuanto llegue a mi casa, me fui directo a mi recamara, necesitaba dormir. Me puse un pijama y me acosté rezando por que el sueño me venciera._

— _Zeth ya te dije que no hagas eso. _— _una niña le reclamaba a un chico con una cámara entre sus manos._

_Esa niña. ¿Donde la había visto?_

— _Cállate Megan, tengo que terminar esto. _— _le reprocho una chica rubia._

_Una música empezó a sonar de pronto, solo eran sonidos de guitarra que hacia otro chico que estaba a tres metros de mi._

— _Papá dile a Drake que deje ese escandalo._ — _ pidió esa niña._

_Esperen. ¿Me pidió a mí?_

— _Edward dile que se calle. _— _pidió la rubia. _—_¡Edward! ¿Estas bien?- _

_Ellos se acercaron y me observaron. La menor me puso una mano en mi frente._

— _No tiene fiebre. ¿Papá estas bien?_

— _Tal vez este cansado. Ya déjenlo. _— _ dijo el chico para después volver a tocar._

— _Papá. _— _me dijo el chico llamado Zeth con una cámara en sus manos. _—_ ¿Estas bien?_

—_¡Edward! _— _me llamo la chica rubia. _—_¡Edward!_

_Sentí como me sacudían, una luz me cegó por completo y abrí mis parpados poco a poco. _

_Mi hermana se encontraba brincando en mi cama mientras gritaba "Edward" y reía._

_Rodé los ojos. _—_¿Qué haces aquí, enana?_

Luego de que mi querida hermana me levantara, le conté sobre el sueño y lo que paso en mi consultorio con ellos y ella solo respondió "Haz lo que tu corazón dijo".

Y lo hice.

Un impulso de los buenos me llevo a cometer una locura para otros.

La verdad no me arrepentía de nada.

Deje la foto de nuevo sobre el escritorio y con esos pensamientos decidí ponerme a trabajar.

**_Bella POV_**

Termine de desayunar y empecé a pensar que haría este día.

¡Demonios! Era sábado y no tenía ningún plan.

El timbre de la casa interrumpió mis quejas conmigo misma.

— Disculpe ¿usted es la señorita San?

— Si.

El cartero sonrió y me extendió un sobre amarillo. — Firme aquí. — dijo mostrando una hoja.

Tome el sobre entre mis manos y firme en donde me decía. ¡Alguien me había mandado algo!

Él se despidió y yo cerré la puerta con una sonrisa.

Fui directo a mi cuarto para abrir aquel sobre.

Me senté sobre mi cama -sobre mis pies- y lo abrí ansiosa.

No recibía cartas a menudo.

_Srita. Isabella Swan a diez meses de la muerte de su padre el Sr. Charlie Swan, se le hace entrega de los bienes y propiedades que el Sr. Swan acumulo por el tiempo que duro con vida, así como también el dinero de las inversiones que hizo con vida. Dentro del sobre encontrara la información de algunos negocios y las ubicaciones y papeles de las propiedades del Sr. Swan junto con las tarjetas de donde a guardado su padre dinero en los bancos. Todo esta a su nombre, a si lo pidió el Sr. Swan un mes antes de su muerte, cambiando a la Sra. Rene Dwyne -su anterior heredera- por usted. A la Sra. Rene también le dejo una cantidad de dinero y algunas propiedades para que usted no se preocupara de pagar los gastos de ella. También dentro del sobre encontrara una carta de su padre especialmente para usted. Si necesita alguna ayuda no dude en llamar al número que le aparece al final._

_Atentamente: Aro vulturi._

Mire atónita las líneas impresas en el papel. ¿Como era posible esto? Desesperada busque la carta de mi padre en el sobre, cuidando de no desordenar nada, lo encontré.

_Querida hija:_

_Si estas leyendo estas palabras es que ya no estoy en tu mundo, debo decirte que si calle durante tanto tiempo era por tu bien, nunca quise privarte de las cosas -ostentosas- de la vida, solo quería que vivieras como una chica normal. Cuando era joven no supe lo que era el cariño sincero, y eso quería que tu lo tuvieras, sabia que si les decía a tu madre y a ti sobre mi dinero, bueno, supongo que ahorita estuviéramos los tres juntos pero no quería que tú sufrieras. Por eso lo hice. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde la clase de persona que era Rene y me alegra saber que tu eres completamente diferente a ella. Sé que mis negocios y la mayoría de mi fortuna estarán en buenas manos, que harás de ella algo productivo y espero que disfrutes de los lujos que yo no te di con vida. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hija._

_Te quiere._

_Charlie Swan._

¿¡Qué!?Mi cerebro no podía asimilar esa idea.

¡Demonios! Era rica...Jodidamente , rica.

**N/A: ¡LEER! ¿Les gusto?**_ Espero que si, por que me esforcé mucho con este capitulo. Luego aparecerán los hijos de Bella, mientras tanto...Edward tiene cuatro hijos, tuve que buscar en el Google a sus hijos ya que no podía poner a un niño imaginario por que no sabrían ustedes como seria. Por eso en mi perfil estás los links de las fotos, si no pueden ver algunas, manden un mensaje y gracias por leer. _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . ._

**_Bella POV_**

-Bella...Bella... ¡Bella!

Brinque al escuchar el grito de Ángela. Mi mejor amiga estaba en frente de mi pupitre mirándome con su seño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente.

Asentí. -Solo estoy un poco distraída.

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo ademan de hablar pero nuestro profesor anuncio su llegada.

Muy a lo lejos escuchaba como el profesor empezaba a impartir su materia mientras me ponía a pensar en todo lo que paso en mi fin de semana.

**_Edward POV_**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Tanya, la semana no paso sin ningún contratiempo, lleve a los chicos de compras, le tuve que comprar a Megan varios químicos -para inventar algo nuevo- a Zoe simplemente le di una tarjeta mientras ella se perdía en el centro comercial, yo llevaba a los demás por lo que querían, le compre el videojuego a Zeth -ambos competimos mucho jugando esta semana- y por ultimo le compre -cosa que no lo iba hacer- la guitarra a Drake.

—Oye Eddie.

Alce mi vista para ver a Zoe en la puerta de mi despacho. Le sonreí y le indique que pasara. Solo a ellos les permitía llamarme así.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó y me extendió mi celular. Arque una ceja ¿Qué demonios hacia con mi celular?

—Lo dejaste en la sala y empezó a sonar...-se encogió de hombros. —Así que te lo traje. —concluyo.

Asentí. —Gracias. —dije revisando quien me había llamado.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar? —la mire ella ya estaba a punto de salir.

—Pregúntale a los chicos.

—Ok. —dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Devolví la llamada a mi padre y rogué por que contestara rápido. A los tres timbres contesto.

—Hola.

—Hey, padre ¿Qué sucede?

El rio. —Tu madre y yo no podemos hablarte solo porque quisiéramos oírte. — dijo con aire dramático.

Ya, claro, algo tramaba. —¿En serio?

El volvió a reír. —La verdad hijo es que tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Esta por ahí?

-Oh si claro...Espera… —se oyó como arrastraban el teléfono para después escucharse unas risitas. —Cariño es Edward...mmm... — esto ultimo era mi madre. —Esme, que no querías hablar con tu hijo...Ahorita no... —demonios díganme que ese gemido no era...

—¡Hola! Sigo aquí. —les grite en el teléfono.

Ellos rieron. —Hola mi niño. —si claro, ahora quiere hacerle de mamá.

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella titubeo. —Solo...quería...quería preguntarte...bueno mas bien...quería decirte...que si...

Rodee los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que tú casa ya esta terminada.

Vaya, eso era algo menos que preocuparme. —Eso es genial mamá.

—Si y me preguntaba si podrías reconsiderar lo de vivir en la ciudad.

Ya veo por donde va el asunto. —Pensé que ya habíamos hablado eso.

—Lo se, hijo. Pero… los extraño.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

—No lo se, mamá...ahora no puedo pensar solo en mi, sino que también tengo que pensar en ellos.

—Pero...

—Hablare con ellos aunque...dudo que quieran pero luego te aviso.

Ella suspiro. -Bien, cuídense mucho.

-Ok mamá te quiero. -dicho esto colge.

—Estabas hablando con la abuela y no me hablaste. —gimoteo Megan mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Asentí. —Se toca antes de entrar.

—Zoe no toca. —me recordó.

Reí mientras me acercaba a ella, me agache un poco y le di un beso en su frente. —Pues desde ahora lo hará.

Ella rio. —Si claro. —entrelazo su pequeña mano con la mía. —Vamos a comer si.- dijo arrastrándome.

Cuando llegue al comedor ya la mesa estaba puesta, los chicos estaban sentados y solo nos esperaban a Megan y a mi. Ellos empezaron a comer, mientras pasaba mi vista por ellos, observándolos bien habían cambiado mucho. Zeth me miro y sonrió mientras giraba su cámara hacia mí.

—Come. —le pedí.

El la dejo sobre la mesa y la puso de manera para que me grabara. Evite rodar los ojos.

—¿Quieren mas? — pregunto Zoe.

Drake negó. —No gracias Barbie.

Zoe resoplo. _Aquí vamos..._pensé.

—Cállate.

- —Sabes Barbie, creo que el tipo que se quiera casar contigo no se muere de hambre.

Ella apretó sus manos.

—Aunque, si haces alguno de tus experimentos puede que lo...

—Ya chicos. —calle a Drake antes de que los platos comenzaran a volar.

—Él empezó. — se defendió ella.

—Solo dijo la verdad _fresa._

—Oh ya veras. —dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia él.

—Suficiente. —alce la voz mirándolos a ambos y deteniéndome en Zoe. —Siéntate...Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

—Pero si no eh quemado nada.

—Nadie a dicho que hayas quemado algo Megan. — la mire.

—¿Entonces? — pregunto Zeth mientras nos apuntaba a cada uno con su cámara.

—Primero: quiero que nadie me interrumpa. —mire a Drake y a Megan. -Segundo: No es un hecho. ¿Entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

—Bien, lo que sucede es que su abuela.

La cual no me dijiste que hablo.

—Megan. —le reprendí.

—Ya, ya, me callo.

—Su abuela dice que nos extraña.

—Nosotros también la extrañamos _viejo._

—Como decía, su abuela los extraña y quiere que...que les sugiera algo. —busque las palabras adecuadas para no soltarles todo así de repente pero...era inútil. —Quiere saber si se quieren mudar haya.

—¿Al pueblo? —pregunto incrédula Zoe.

—No se preocupen. —los calme al ver sus rostros. —Si ustedes no quieren...No nos mudaremos. —los tranquilice.

Los mire a cada uno y me miraban con un extraño brillo en sus ojos -algo tramaban- iba a comenzar a decirles algo mas pero Zoe se levanto.

—Iré a lavar los trastes. ¿Me ayudan? — les pregunto a sus hermnos.

Ellos asintieron. Cada quien tomo sus trastes y se encaminaron hacia la cocina cada uno diciendo "Ahorita regresamos".

Rodee los ojos. No se dan cuenta de que están siendo demasiados obvios.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmo en mi rostro, mientras me acercaba a las puertas de la cocina. Mire por la ventanita y ellos estaban en circulo. Podía escuchar perfectamente su plática.

—_Espero que sea buena idea_ —dijo Drake. —_Pero...Tienes razón... él a hecho mucho por nosotros"_

—_Demasiado_ —secundo Megan. —_Aparte extraño a la abuela"_

—_Si yo igual_ —dijo Zoe. —_Pero es que...aun cuando a pasado mucho tiempo me siento incomoda con ellos._

—_No eres la única_ —Zeth los grababa con su cámara.

—_¿Entonces si o no? Piénselo bien_ — les pidió Drake.

—_Si_ —Megan salto feliz.

—_Edward a sacrificado muchas cosas por nosotros_ — Zoe se encogió de hombros —_Aunque me sienta incomoda. Si._

Zeth dio un asentimiento con su cámara. —_Yo me apunto._

Drake rio. —_Estaremos juntos, eso es lo importante._

Mire una vez mas mientras me giraba y me iba asentar de nuevo. _Ellos lo hacían por mí. _Sentía una sensación extraña dentro de mí. Era algo de incredulidad mezclado con la sorpresa para luego terminar en una sensación de orgullo hacia ellos. Sabia que me querían pero a eso a abandonar sus amigos y la vida que han hecho aquí era...impresionante. No cualquiera haría eso.

—¡Listo! Terminamos de lavar. —Megan se sentó mientras los demás se mantenían de pie.

—Oye viejo. —me llamo Drake. —Pensé que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Literalmente escupí el trago que estaba tomando de agua. —Pero ¿Como?

Ellos rieron. —No eres muy obvio que digamos.

_Miren quien lo dice._

Solo les sonreí y espere a que ellos mismos me dijeran.

—Pues...Ya sabes. —dijo Drake mirando hacia un lado, evitando mi mirada. —¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Me encogí de hombros. —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pedir mi traslado al hospital de Forks...

—Si quieres tu puedes encargarte de eso mientras nosotros empezamos a empacar. — ofreció él.

—Claro. —concorde. —Y de paso van a comprar maletas. —recalque bien la ultima palabra mirando a Zoe.

Ellos asintieron. —Entonces, que les parece en... ¿dos días?

—Bien, hoy empacamos y mañana nos despedimos de nuestros amigos. —Zoe empezó a mandar mensajes mientras lo decía. —¿Si vendremos a la ciudad, verdad?

Asentí, ellos sonrieron, para después despedirse e irse a sus habitaciones.

Cuando los vi marcharse solté un suspiro. Ellos estaban renunciando a su vida por mí. Increíble.

**_Bella POV_**

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Verdad?

Negué riendo. -De verdad.

Observe a Ángela mientras lo asimilaba, le acababa de contar todo lo que me paso el fin de semana. Las dos nos encontrábamos camino a casa. Yo había dejado mi pickup en mi casa y nos había tocado caminar.

-Wow, que suerte amiga.

Me encogí de hombros. -Sera una buena ayuda pero no me siento diferente.

Ella sonrió. -Lo se. Y ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con el dinero?

-Pagar mis estudios y...no lo se.- reí casi no había pensado en eso.

Ella rio conmigo. -Hay Bella...en fin...te veré mañana. -dijo cuando llegamos a la esquina donde ella daba vuelta.

-Adiós. -le grite.

Seguí caminando -mirando el suelo , perdida en mis pensamientos-, faltaba poco para que llegar a mi casa, solo debía pasar dos calles más y ya podría llegar a la comodidad de mi hogar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —escuche la voz de un chico. Alce mi vista del suelo y frente al viejo orfanato estaban unos chicos sentados en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios le paso al orfanato? ¿Cuándo se incendio?

Me acerque a ellos. —Disculpen. ¿Donde esta la Sra. Kate? — les pregunte, quería saber que paso.

Ellos alzaron su vista. Eran dos gemelos casi idénticos, una chica morena y un pequeño niño de tres años.

La chica se levanto. —Ella esta adentro. — dijo señalando el orfanato.

Les sonreí y asentí mientras caminaba adentro.

—Ahora donde viviremos. —escuche la voz de uno de los gemelos.

—No lo se. —alcance a escuchar la contestación de la chica.

Me adentre al orfanato, las paredes estaban desechas, los muebles, las fotos, todo estaba quemado. Divise a la Sra. Kate platicando con uno de los bomberos y espere a que terminara de hablar y me acerque a ella.

—¿Todos están bien?

Ella me sonrió. —-Si...pudimos salir a tiempo.

-Pero... ¿como comenzó…?

Ella suspiro interrumpiéndome. —Un corto circuito...al menos...eso es lo que dicen.

—Oh. —solté sin saber que decir.

La Sra. Kate empezó a caminar a la salida, se detuvo en el marco quemado de la puerta y miro a los chicos que aun estaban sentados en el jardín.

—No sé que pasara con ellos.

—Solo ellos están aquí. —murmure mirándolos.

—Si. —suspiro. —Ellos hubieran estado con familia pero...no quieren separarse.

—¿Todos son hermanos?

Ella rio amargamente. -No. Pero, llegaron y con el tiempo se unieron entre ellos...se quieren como si la misma sangre corriera por sus venas. Y por eso no aceptan irse con familias diferentes. -concluyo.

Mordí mi labio. —¿Los van a separar?

Ella asintió. —Bueno niña, cuídate mucho, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Asentí mientras la veía adentrarse de nuevo al interior del orfanato.

Me encamine hacia mi casa y pase por un lado de ellos. Pobres, se veían muy tristes.

_Claro que están tristes...Los van a separar._ Me reprendí mentalmente.

Con esos pensamientos llegue a la soledad de mi casa, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, decidí hacer comida para todos para poder llevarles algo de comer, ya que suponía que no tenían que comer por el incendio. Metí todos los emparedados en una canasta y tome un par de refrescos. Cuando llegue ellos aun estaban en el jardín, solo que los gemelos estaban a costados al igual que el niño -solo que este estaba con su cabeza en el regazo de la chica- me acerque a ellos y les sonreí cuando me miraron.

—Hola. —salude algo incomoda.

Los gemelos levantaron una mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola. —solo respondió la chica.

—¿Tienen hambre? — pregunte señalando la canasta.

Los gemelos rápido se levantaron. —¡Si!

—Prepare algunos emparedados ¿Gustan?

Ellos asintieron. Me senté junto con ellos y les di un emparedado a cada quien con un refresco. El más pequeño miro a sus hermanos y me miro a mí y luego a la canasta. Sonreí mientras le daba uno. La chica solo tomo un emparedado y me agradeció con la mirada, comí junto con ellos en silencio. No tenia idea de que decirles.

—Gracias. —agradecieron al unísono, sobándose la pansa los gemelos.

Me encogí de hombros. Iba a preguntarles algo -su nombre- cuando un coche se estaciono en frente, mientras bajaba una pareja.

Ellos resoplaron.

Los mire -no me miraban a mi- sino a la pareja que bajaba del coche.

—Hola niños. —saludo el señor.

Ellos solo asintieron.

—Lamentamos mucho el incendio. —les dijo la señora.

—Nosotros también. —contesto la chica secamente.

—Pero no se preocupen vivirán en nuestra casa. —dijo la señora.

Ellos negaron. —No gracias.

—Lo siento niños, pero su situación no esta para discutir.

—No nos van a separar. —dijo la chica.

El señor la miro. —Van a vivir juntos un tiempo...luego ustedes se irán. —señalo al pequeño y a ella.

Ellos solo querían a los gemelos. ¿Pero que clase de padres separan a ellos? Ah, si, esa pareja.

—Nosotros no vamos a ningún lado. —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Pero...

—Mi hermano tiene razón yo quiero estar con Leila. —dijo otro de los gemelos interrumpiendo a lo que sea que iba a decir la señora.

—Niños, por favor, razonen. —los trato de calmar la Sra. Kate.

Ellos negaron.

—Tienen que entender que no siempre estarán juntos. -dijo el señor. -Es mejor que tomen sus pertenencias y...

—¿Acaso no ve el incendio? Porque yo si. -dijo la chica.

—Se ha quemado todo. -les dijo la Sra. Kate a la pareja.

La pareja asintió. —Entonces despídanse de su amiga. —dijo mirándome a mi.

—Nosotros no vamos a ningún lado. —les dijo la chica mientras se ponía delante de sus hermanos.

—Por favor niña. —le pidió Kate.

Ella negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No.

Mientras presenciaba todo esto mi mente estaba como queriendo armar un rompecabezas, miraba a los chicos, al pequeño que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a estar en su rostro, a la chica que mantenía su cabeza firme hacia los señores, la Sra. Kate tenia sus ojos cristalizados...Algo dentro de mi no podía, no podía… permitir algo así.

—Sra. Kate. —hable por primera vez.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a mí.

Me aclare inútilmente la garganta y mire a cada uno de los chicos. Tenía los recursos para poder darles una vida, quería hacerlo, no quería que ellos se separaran. Una parte gritaba que era una locura, otra… simplemente quería que lo hiciera.

Y así fue.

**Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . ._

**_Bella POV_**

Suspiré y mire a cada uno de los chicos.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el despacho de mi abogado -Aro Vulturi-. Después de haberles dicho que yo me haría cargo de ellos para que no los separaran, los padres que los querían separar se habían marchado algo molestos y por las palabras que la señora me dijo no me sorprendería si ellos intentaran quitármelos. Por ello, le había llamado a mi abogado para poder comenzar el papeleo lo más pronto posible. Así que unas horas después todos nos encontrábamos en el despacho que mi abogado tenía en Port Angels.

Aro, se encontraba tecleando en su computadora el documento que los chicos y yo firmaríamos, los gemelos se encontraban jugando cartas -las cuales mi abogado les dio para entretenerse- el mas pequeño se encontraba jugando con un ábaco, moviendo constantemente las pelotitas de colores y Leila, estaba solo mirando a sus hermanos y de vez en cuando me miraba y me regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

Suspire una vez mas y desvié mi vista de ellos.

Leila y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña charla momentos antes.

**_*~*~Flashback~*~*_**

_Íbamos camino hacia Port Angels, teníamos que encontrarnos con mi abogado para solucionar todo lo antes posible. _

_Los chicos se habían ido con la Sra. Kate en su coche y la chica me había pedido que si se podía venir conmigo. _

_Lo cual acepte. _

_Pero ella no había dicho nada en varios minutos, la radio de mi coche se encontraba encendida por lo que el inexistente silencio que había entre nosotras era rompido por la suave música de piano que inundaba a mi desastrosa camioneta._

_Claro de luna empezó a sonar, me incline para apagar la radio pero la voz de la chica me detuvo._

_—Me gusta._ _— dijo mirando hacia mi mano y después la radio._

_Asentí mientras dejaba caer mi mano sobre el volante._

_—A mi también._ _— comente cuando el silencio volvió. —¿Te gusta..._?

_—¿Porqué haces esto? — preguntó interrumpiéndome._

_—Solo...no quiero que los...separen. No me gustaría ver que esos.. — hice una mueca._ _— Esa gente los..._

_—No me gusta que la gente nos tenga lastima._ _— soltó nuevamente interrumpiéndome._

_—Yo no les tengo lastima._

_Ella suspiro. —Bien, llamémosle tu buena obra del día._ _— ella rio sarcásticamente. —Mejor diría tu gran obra del año._

_La mire de soslayo ella mantenía su vista hacia la ventana._

—_En serio... ¿Vas a seguir con esto?_

_—Si te refieres a que los adoptare, si...seguiré con esto._ _—recalque la última palabra._

_Leila solo se mantuvo callada._

_—Leila._ _— la mire, nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí y desvié mi vista al camino. —Yo quiero ayudarles, no por lastima sino porque no quiero ver que los separen. Sé que... es algo loco, y que la gente no hace esto diario._

_—Nadie adopta a cuatro chicos así nomas._

_Me encogí de hombros. — Lo se, pero simplemente quise hacerlo porque si y créeme que no tengo idea de que pasara después de esto pero...sé que todo saldrá bien._

_Escuche su suspiro. —Yo también lo espero y también que tú no cambies de opinión._

_Sonreí y la mire de soslayo. —No lo haré._

**_*~*~Fin del Flashback~*~*_**

—¡Listo! — la voz de mi abogado me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

Los chicos se acercaron al escritorio, la joven se sentó -con el mas pequeño en su regazo- en la silla vacía que estaba al lado de mi y los gemelos se pusieron de pie atrás de nosotras.

Aro se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer los documentos, cuando termino, busco algo dentro de sus cajones y tomo una cajita plateada y un par de servilletas.

—Bien, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Los gemelos negaron.

—Yo si...-hablo Leila. —¿Qué pasa si ella cambia de opinión?

Fruncí el seño. Yo no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Aro me miro. —Si la señorita Swan cambia de opinión, ustedes. —Aro desvío su vista a ellos. —Se irían a una casa hogar, pero me aseguraría de que no los separaran.

—No nos dejara ¿verdad? — pregunto Cody, uno de los gemelos.

Negué. —No lo hare.

—Entonces, aclaradas sus dudas ahora por favor firmen esto.

Ellos asintieron y firmaron.

Aro abrió la cajita, la cual era tinta para poner nuestra huella en el papel. —Su dedo índice. —pidió pasándoles la cajita y la hoja. Cuando fue mi turno, lo hice y mi abogado me sonrió.

—Desde ahora usted es su tutora. —me felicito.

—Gracias. —le agradecí.

Él se levanto, los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

—Su padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de usted. —me dijo.

Observe la curiosidad en los ojos de Leila. Luego tendría que explicarles un par de cosas.

Sonreí nostálgicamente y me gire a los chicos. —Tenemos mucho que hacer, así que despídanse.

—Adiós. —se despidieron con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

Salimos del despacho y la Sra. Kate se encontraba afuera en un pequeño sillón, ella no había querido entrar para así darnos un poco de privacidad.

—¿Como les fue? —pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya nos adopto. —dijo Zac, otro de los gemelos.

La Sra. Kate sonrió aun más y se acercó a ellos. —Oh, mis niños.- dijo abrazando a los gemelos.

—Kate. —le hable.

Ella se giro con Ethan –el más pequeño- en sus brazos. —Ah perdón querida, de seguro tienen cosas que hacer y yo aquí retrasándolos. — se disculpo mientras pasaba a Ethan a los brazos de Leila.

Negué sonriendo. —Pero que va. Si te iba a pedir que fueras con nosotros.

—Me encantaría.

**_Edward POV_** -

—¡Drake! —le grite asomándome por la puerta de mi despacho.

Él estaba sentado sobre una caja afinando su guitarra.

—Es la última vez que te lo dijo. ¡Guarda esa guitarra!

El solo puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a tocar otra canción.

—¡Ahora, Drake! Ve a ver que hacen tus...

—¡Papá! — Megan me interrumpió mientras bajaba las escaleras enojada.

Ella llego hasta mí y dio un pisotón contra el suelo. —Dile que se callé. —apunto con una de sus manos a Drake.

—Drake. -él se giro aun tocando. —Por favor.

El bufo mientras guardaba su guitarra en la mochila. —No es justo, viejo. Ya no dejan hacer nada.

—Vayan ambos a checar que todo este listo. — les pedí a ambos.

Ellos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia arriba.

—Eh viejo. —me llamo Drake. Lo mire. —¿Puedo manejar?

Negué. Ni loco lo dejaría iba hacer un largo viaje y a carretera libre.

—Por favor. —pidió haciendo la misma mirada de Alice. Gracias a dios no hizo el mohín.

—Eh dicho que no.

—Pero si ni siquiera hablaste. —dijo Zeth saliendo de la cocina con su cámara entre sus manos.

Puse los ojos de blanco. —Tú también ya deja de grabar y ve a checar con ellos que no se quede nada.

El asintió pero no dejo de grabar. Lo deje ir. Y me dirigí hacia mi despacho, observe el montón de papeles que tenia sobre mi escritorio.

Resople mientras comenzaba aguardarlos en las cajas vacías que estaban a un lado de mi escritorio. Ni siquiera me moleste en ver que era cada cosa, simplemente los alzaba en las cajas, ya llegando a Forks vería cuales me sirven y cuales no.

—Sr. Cullen. —el encargado de la mudanza estaba en mi puerta.

—Adelante, pueden llevarse esas. —señale el montón de cajas al lado de mi escritorio.

El asintió mientras tomaba un par de cajas y se retiraba.

—No puedo creerlo.

Ni siquiera alce mi vista para ver quien era.

El sonido de los tacones de Zoe al caminar sobre mi piso se empezó a escuchar.

—Nos regañas a nosotros y tú ni siquiera has acabado. No, no, que mala onda de tu parte. —me reclamo mientras negaba hacia los lados con sus manos en su cadera.

Termine de alzar los papeles y cerré la ultima caja con algo de cinta adhesiva. —Listo. Ya termine. —dije sonriéndole.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

La mudanza paso rápidamente, cuando ellos avisaron que ya toda esta arriba del camión, les dije que se adelantaran ya que no quería atrasar su trabajo y conociendo a los chicos el viaje de cinco horas se aumentaría a diez si es que tengo suerte. Me había encargado personalmente de no dejar nada de valor en la casa, no solo habíamos empacado la ropa y algunas cosas de importancia sino que mis queridos hijos habían querido empacar algunos objetos que decoraban la mansión.

—Papi. — la voz de Megan resonó por toda la camioneta -una Lincón negra- por sexta vez.

—Mande. —dije aunque ya sabia que iba a querer.

—Puedes pararte al baño.

Asentí mientras ponía la direccional hacia la derecha, mas a delante ya se veía una gasolinera. —Te dije que no comieras tanto.

—Estaba rico. —se excuso.

Pare el coche en la gasolinera y ella corrió hacia los baños.

El resto de los chicos se bajaron a comprar algo mientras yo me quedaba adentro del coche.

La melodía de "Claro de luna" comenzó a sonar. Era mi celular.

Desconecte mi celular del cargador y conteste.

Era mi madre.

—Hijo, ¿donde vienen?

Suspire. —Llegare por la noche.

—Oh. — su tono fue de desilusión.

Ella quería que llegáramos a la hora de la comida.

Un golpeteo se empezó a escuchar.

Megan estaba golpeando mi ventana.

La abrí y ella asomo su carita. —Puedo comprar algo.

Asentí. —Tus hermanos traen dinero.

Ella sonrió mientras corría hacia la tienda.

—Veo que nadie le interesa si yo quiero algo.

Mi madre rio. —Maneja con cuidado y ya ansió verlos.

—Nosotros igual, mamá.

Ella se despidió y colgué.

Observe a los chicos salir de la tienda con varias bolsas en la mano cada quien, Drake fue el primero en subir y se sentó en el ultimo asiento, Megan y Zeth se sentaron en medio y Zoe se sentó al lado de mi.

—¡Listo! Ahora si papá. Ya vámonos. —me dijo Megan.

Hice un mohín mirándola. Ella ya empezaba abrir el empaque de unos chocolates.

—Veo que no se acordaron de su padre. — desvié mi vista de ella y pase mi vista por los demás, ellos me sonreían.

Me encogí de hombros y suspire dramáticamente mientras encendía la camioneta.

Ellos rieron.

—Si te trajimos algo. —dijo Megan.

—Edward. — Mire a Zoe.

Ella me extendía unos skitles. Esas golosinas eran mis favoritos.

—Y te hemos traído para todo el camino. —escuche la voz de Drake.

Asentí y encendí la música, le iba a empezar a cambiar pero Zoe se me adelanto.

"Wake Up" de Hilary Duff, empezó a sonar.

—Viejo, quita eso. —se quejo Drake

—Cierto pongan algo para todos no solo para Zoe. — se quejo ahora Zeth. Lo mire por el retrovisor el ya comía unas papitas.

—Barbie quita eso. —Drake empezó a molestarla.

Ella solo le subió más a la música.

—¡Barbie!-

Zoe rio mientras le subía aun más a la música.

Suspire mientras oía sus quejas, y llevaba un caramelo a mi boca.

Este iba hacer un largo viaje.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . ._

**Bella POV**

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial, era algo grande, y lo mejor era que estaba totalmente techado.

Yo iba adelante con la Sra. Kate y el pequeño Ethan en sus brazos.

Los demás se habían mantenido a una cierta distancia atrás. Iban en silencio.

Sabía que esto era algo incómodo para ellos...pero, quería que tuvieran algo de ropa nueva.

Sonreí girándome a verlos.

—Chicos. —ellos dejaron de observar a su alrededor y me miraron. -¿Vienen? -pregunté.

Ellos asintieron y se acercaron a mí, juntos entramos a una de las tantas tiendas de ropa que había.

Primero pasamos por la zona de mamás en proceso, después por la ropa de la gente de tercera edad, me detuve en el pasillo.

A mi izquierda estaba la ropa de dama y a la derecha para los caballeros, a unos metros mas adelante había la de niños pequeños.

—Bien, ustedes. —señale a los gemelos. —Vayan a escoger algo.

Ellos asintieron algo incómodos aún pero podía observar ese brillo en sus ojos.

—Kate. —la tutee. —¿Puedes escoger algo para este pequeño? —le pedí mientras apretaba cariñosamente las mejillas de Ethan.

Ella asintió y sin más se dirigió hacia la zona infantil.

Mire a Leila, ella evitaba mi mirada.

—¿Lista?

Su respuesta fue caminar hacia la ropa de dama.

La deje sola-unos cuantos metros alejados de ella- me dedique a ver algo para mí, mientras observaba la ropa, la miraba de reojo para saber que estaba haciendo.

Ella solo se pasaba por el área, mirando la ropa y deteniéndose de vez en cuando.

Tome un par de prendas que me gustaron y camine hasta ella.

—Leila, iré a probarme esto. —le señale la ropa. —Tú también deberías de ir a los vestidores, nunca sabes si no te queda. —le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí sonriendo hacia los vestidores.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pude ver como sonreía mientras escogía un par de blusas.

_Solo es cuestión de tiempo_...me repetí al tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

**Edward POV**

—¡Llegamos! —Grito Megan pasando por Zeth y abriendo la puerta de su izquierda.

Rodee los ojos.

Pudo haberse bajado por la puerta de su lado.

Los otros rieron viendo como tropezaba al bajar Megan.

Contuve las ganas de reprenderlos. No quería amargarme la llegada.

—Es linda. —comento Zoe mientras bajaba posando su vista por el área.

Sonreí. —Debemos de agradecérselo a su abuela. —le dije viendo la casa.

Mi madre si se había superado esta vez, era bastante grande la casa, blanca con su jardín en frente, adornada con una glorieta donde entraban y salían los coches, a mi izquierda estaba las cocheras para guardar los autos que en su tiempo les compraría a ellos.

—Es como de princesa. —dijo Megan viendo las escaleras.

—Y espera a que la veas por dentro. —le dije tomando su mano y yendo hacia la entrada seguido de por los demás.

Abrí las puertas con las llaves y entramos a lo que seria nuestro hogar por -espero- un largo tiempo.

Camine pasando por el recibidor, el suelo era de azulejos claros, en cuanto atravesabas la puerta de la entrada, te encontrabas a tu derecha con las escaleras pegadas a la pared en forma de L -volteada- ya que tenia un balcón en el segundo piso para llegar a la planta dos. A la izquierda estaba la gran sala- la cual tenia un gran ventanal para ver hacia el jardín de en frente-, pero tenias que bajar un escalón para llegar a ella y el piso era de madera. A un lado de la sala estaba el comedor, el cual se encontraba con puertas largas para mayor privacidad, aquí tenias que subir un escalón para encontrarte de nuevo con el piso de azulejo. Al lado del comedor estaba la cocina, al igual que el comedor estaba en forma de cuarto pero, tenia una puerta que se comunicaba al comedor y otra con el resto de la casa. Mi despacho estaba a un lado de las escaleras, a unos metros de él, estaba un pasillo que daba al cuarto de juegos, a la biblioteca y al sótano. El espacio que quedaba entre la cocina y los demás cuartos se encontraba un pasillo bastante grande que daba a las dobles puertas de vidrio de la parte trasera de la casa.

Mis hijos pasaron su vista rápidamente por el recibidor, impacientes por ver sus habitaciones, supongo, y estaba en lo correcto cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras me miraban de reojo.

—Quietos.

Ellos rodaron los ojos.

—Voy primero. — les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y ellos atrás de mi.

Subí lentamente los escalones, di a la izquierda al toparme con la pared, pase por el pasillo -balcón- que daba hacia las habitaciones, si volteabas a tu izquierda podías ver la sala y el resto de la casa.

—Esto es un laberinto. —se quejo Zoe.

Rodee los ojos. Solo tenias que dar a la derecha por que te topabas con otra pared. La vista del balcón se acababa a tan solo un metro atrás.

—Bien, esta es la segunda planta. —dije deteniéndome.

Ellos me observaron.

—Me tome la libertad de asignarles sus habitaciones.

Oí murmullos de protestas.

—Sus nombres están en la puerta. —dicho esto prácticamente corrieron.

En la segunda planta había seis habitaciones.

—Me gusta. —escuche el grito de Zoe.

—Igual viejo.

—No es justo. —se quejo Megan. —¿Por qué la mía es mas pequeña?

Sonríe. —Por que usted señorita. —la señale. —Tiene su laboratorio.

Ella sonreí y me abrazo. —Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te e dicho hoy que eres el mejor de los mejores papis del mundo.

Reí alborotándole su cabello suelto. —Ya calla y sígueme.

Ella río contenta mientras juntos atravesábamos el gran pasillo, mi vista pasaba constantemente por los letreros de las puertas, sus nombres, solo dos puertas no los tenían.

Iban hacer las de los huéspedes...Tal vez sus amigos que se hicieran dormirían en ellas.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras llegábamos al final del pasillo, subimos lentamente las escaleras y me percate de que los demás nos seguían.

—Aquí hay más habitaciones, _viejo_. —se quejo Drake. —¿Por qué...?

—Sus abuelos, tíos, y yo dormiremos arriba.

El asintió no muy conforme.

—Megan. —ella me miro. —Camine un par de pasos. —Este es tu laboratorio.

Su laboratorio estaba al salir de las escaleras a la izquierda, tenía un ventanal para poder ver para adentro, estaba equipado con lo suficiente para que ella se pudiera mover tranquilamente.

—Gracias. —me volvió abrazar e hizo ademán de adentrarse.

—No tan rápido señorita. —dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro. —Esto. —señale el laboratorio. —Tiene reglas.

Ella bufo resignada. —¿Cuáles?

—Te las diré mas tarde...ahora... ¿Por qué no van a ver el primer piso? Les aseguro que les gustara.

Ellos no muy conformes asintieron.

Espere a perderlos de vista cuando cruzaron la segunda planta. Muy a lo lejos escuche como corrían.

Suspire mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

No tenia caso tener mas habitaciones ya que mis padres tenían su casa aquí, mis hermanos no estaban, se la pasaban de viaje o "trabajandor".

Pero...Nunca esta de más ser precavido.

Solo había cinco habitaciones arriba.

A un lado del pasillo se encontraba el laboratorio de Megan, después la habitación que no había asignado a nadie, luego mi habitación que estaba al fondo el pasillo y a la derecha estaba la de mis padres, luego la de Alice y Jasper y al principio y frente al laboratorio la que seria de Emmet y Rose.

Camine a paso lento hacia mi habitación, me detuve en frente de ella.

Abrí la puerta y suspire de nuevo, era sencilla, no muy ostentosa.

En cuanto entrabas mirabas la gran cama matrimonial con sabanas negras, a cada lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño buro metálico -los colores plateados, negros y blancos- predominaban, tenia su cabecera negra, con una línea blanca en ella acolchonada, lo suficiente grande para la acomodar la cabeza y a la suficiente altura. Las paredes estaban de un tono blanco con verde. En frente de la cama estaba el televisor de plasma, después le seguía el balcón con sus ventanas dobles, el baño estaba justo en frente de la puerta de donde me encontraba, un armario negro oculto entre la pared. Solo había un pequeño tocador con una silla en él, este se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la mía, justo en medio del balcón y el televisor.

Me senté en una de las esquinas de mi cama, era bastante espaciosa la habitación, solo que aquí tenia la ligera sospecha que frecuentemente me pasaría un momento de soledad.

Detuve mi mirada en el tocador pequeño con su silla, era negro, y se notaba que era una antigüedad.

Una silla para mujer...pensé.

Mi madre en verdad no perdía el tiempo, era imposible que una versión femenina viviera aquí.

Unos leves toques me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Zoe me sonreía desde la puerta.

—Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Los chicos...me pidieron que viniera a decirte que si quieres jugar.

Asentí. —En un momento bajo.

Ella solo asintió mientras se giraba y salía de mi habitación.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje.

Una emergencia...pensé al leer el mensaje.

Tendría que ir al hospital.

Me levante no sin antes pasar mi vista por la que seria mi habitación, con pasos rápidos llegue hasta el recibidor.

Lo bueno de esta casa es que tenía un altavoz para hablar, en cada cierta pared de la casa, había uno justo en la entrada, al bajar las escaleras, presione el botón rojo para hablar.

-Chicos, vengan al recibidor. -pedí.

Sus pasos no se hicieron esperar.

—Tengo que irme. —anuncie mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos y me dirigía al pequeño ropero que había abajo de las escaleras.

Ellos me siguieron.

—¿A donde? ¿Podemos ir? —pregunto Zeth con su cámara.

Negué. —Tengo que ir al hospital.

Observe como el rostro de Megan y Zeth pasaban a desilusión, Zoe y Drake solo asintieron comprendiendo.

—Luego jugare con ustedes. —prometí aun adentro del ropero.

Salí con una bata de hospital ya puesta.

—No vuelvas tan noche. —pidió Zoe.

Volví a sentir.

—Cuídate, viejo. —me dijo Drake mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Le di un beso a Megan en la frente y me despedí de los demás.

—Voy hacer la cena, llega temprano. — dijo Zoe.

Asentí. —Lo hare. —prometí mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ya afuera me dirigí hacia la camioneta que había estacionado justo en frente, la rodee para entrar por el asiento del piloto y la encendí.

Sabía que no querían que me fuera pero...no por algo era el mejor doctor del país.

Tenía antes que nada responsabilidades.

Con este pensamiento partí para lo que seria mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital de Forks.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . ._

—Leila.

Ella se giro con una blusa en sus manos. Note que no llevaba la blusa que le había visto anteriormente.

—Iré a ver como la llevan los gemelos. —dije dejando las prendas que me gustaron sobre la caja. —Deja toda la ropa aquí

Ella asintió viendo la ropa que escogí.

Le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el área de niños.

—Oh, por cierto. —me gire para observarla. —Escoge todo lo que te guste.

Ella solo se movió incomoda, una vez mas le sonreí mientras me giraba e iba con los gemelos.

—¡Bella!

Zac estaba arriba de una mesa donde colocaban los maniquíes con la ropa de temporada. Vestía un short color blanco con una playera negra de la marca American Eagle.

—¿Como me veo? —pregunto mientras se giraba hacia un lado.

—Muy guapo caballero. —le sonreí. — Ahora baja de ahí.

El asintió mientras brincaba, se tambaleo un poco pero logro equilibrarse.

—¿Donde estará tu hermano? —quise saber.

Por más que miraba hacia los estantes repletos de ropa, no podía ver ni una caballera cobriza que lograra sobresalir.

—¡Bella!

Gire para encontrarme a Cody que salía de los vestidores, frunció el seño y se detuvo.

Reí al ver que ambos llevaban la misma ropa.

—¡Oye! Me copiaste. —se quejo Cody mirando a su hermano de pies a cabeza.

—¿Yo? Pero si tú eres quien se cambio después.

Cody lo miro confundido, se descruzo de brazos y suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Da igual.

Ambos se giraron a verme.

—Ya acabamos. —dijeron al unísono.

Asentí sonriendo y viendo que ambos no llevaban ninguna ropa entre sus manos.

Arquee una ceja. —¿Solo llevaran eso que llevan puesto?

Ellos rieron y negaron.

—Esta allá. —señalaron hacia atrás.

Mire en su dirección y varias ayudantes tenían cosas entre sus manos.

Camine hasta ellas con los gemelos siguiéndome.

—¿Es todo?

Ellos se miraron entre si.

—Podemos dejar algo. —sugirió Cody sin mirarme.

—Claro que no, solo me aseguro que dejen algo para los demás clientes.

Les ordene a las chicas que llevaran esa ropa a la caja de ropa de dama.

Mire a los gemelos. —Vayan a ver como lo lleva su hermana mientras yo busco a Kate.

Solo asintieron y mire como corrían atrás de las ayudantes.

. . .

—Pero que niño más hermoso.

Ethan puso sus manitas sobre su rostro.

Kate río mientras sostenía una gran pila de ropa.

—Hay más ropa aun. —dijo Kate al ver que miraba la ropa.

—Oh.

Mordí mi labio y busque con la mirada aun ayudante.

—Se les ofrece algo.

Brinque al ver un chico a mi lado.

Asentí aun sintiendo mi corazón latir rápidamente.

—Puede llevar esa ropa y...

—La ropa que esta en la caja. —continuo Kate.

—A la caja de dama. —le dije al chico.

El chico asintió mientras le extendía los brazos a Kate.

—Vamos Kate, Ethan.

Reí, seguía con sus manos en su rostro solo que el pequeño tramposo veía. Sin pensar lo cargue antes de que Kate lo hiciera, sentí al pequeño tensarse entre mis brazos. Kate solo me sonrió mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

**Edward POV**

_Cenaremos a las once para que puedas llegar a tiempo._

Suspire y le conteste el mensaje a Zoe.

**_Estaré ahí_**

Cerré mi celular y camine hasta el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño privado de mi consultorio.

Deje mi celular en mi abrigo -que colgaba - y me dirigí de nuevo a sentarme sobre mi escritorio.

Pase mi mirada por el que seria mi consultorio, era bastante espacioso, en frente se encontraba una pequeña sala, había un televisor de plasma en una de las esquinad del despacho, un armario de espejos y a mi derecha un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia el jardín del hospital.

Unos toques leves rompieron el silencio.

Sue -mi nueva secretaria- asomo su cabeza y me sonrió.

—Ya llego su padre.

Asentí. —Hágalo pasar.

Observe como salía y cerraba la puerta, unos minutos después, mi padre entro sin tocar.

—Hijo ¡Que gusto verte! —dijo caminando hasta mi.

Le sonreí. —Igual padre ¿y mi madre? —pregunte correspondiendo su abrazo.

Papá se separo y se sentó en una de las sillas que adornaban mi escritorio. Yo rodee y me senté en mi silla.

El solo negó sonriendo. —Prefirió ir a ver a los chicos primero.

—Oh...me remplazo. —bromee.

El río. —Ya la conoces.

Un pitido comenzó a sonar.

Suspire mientras veía el bíper especial que me dieron, ese bíper me ayudaba a saber sobre si había una emergencia o me necesitaban en alguna área del hospital.

—Creo que tienes trabajo.

Asentí dejando el bíper en mi bolsillo.

—Me necesitan en el área de urgencias.

Él sonrió comprendiendo. —Bueno hijo, suerte y ya nos veremos.

Volví a sentir levantándome. —Nos vemos mas tarde padre.

Salí de mi consultorio dejándolo ahí, camine hasta el elevador, cuando entre teclee el ultimo piso -que era donde se encontraba el área de urgencias- y sentí como el elevador empezaba a bajar los pisos.

Mi consultorio estaba en el piso cuatro, en el uno era el área de recepción y el área de urgencias, en el piso dos se encontraba la zona de maternidad, partos, cuneros, todo lo referente a las mamás, en el tres estaban los pacientes que se internaban, en el cuatro había diferentes doctores y una área de guardería, en el quinto, estaba una terraza con su restaurante y otras áreas de relajación tanto para el personal del hospital como los pacientes. Además, de que cada piso tenia su laboratorio y área de cirugías.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Adam -un enfermero y asistente- se encontraba con una carpeta en las manos.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Un policía herido de bala en el abdomen.

Asentí mientras caminaba rápidamente al área de urgencias, al llegar varias enfermeras caminaban de aquí para allá, Adam, señalo la puerta para vestirme correctamente, al salir ya llevaba puesto el uniforme y los guantes junto con el tapabocas -por precaución-, entre al cuarto de cirugía y había un policía con solo su torso descubierto.

Hora de trabajar...pensé.

Me situé en mi lugar de operación con varias enfermeras a mi alrededor, una checaba los latidos, otra era quien me daba los instrumentos de operación que utilizaba y otra era quien me secaba constantemente la frente, además de que había una enfermera auxiliar por si había una complicación y Adam quien me dijo -cuando recién llegue- que era mi asistente.

La operación solo duro treinta minutos, el policía iba a salir algo herido después de esto, ya que tendría que cambiarse la venda constantemente y eso...duele.

Al salir del cuarto, me dirigí a cambiarme el uniforme por mi pantalón de vestir y mi bata de doctor.

. . .

—¿Todavía no te vas? —le pregunte a mi padre al entrar a mi consultorio.

—Es así como recibes a tu madre.

Me gire, para encontrarme a mi madre atrás de mí.

Ella me abrazo y repartió un par de besos en mi cara, reí mientras caminaba al interior de mi consultorio.

—Te extrañe mamá.

Ella sonrió. —Igual yo, tus hijos están divinos, Drake esta un poco mas alto y mas guapo, Zeth es sorprendente con la cámara, Zoe esta mas guapa. —mi madre paro de hablar mientras se sentaba al lado de Carlisle. —Y Megan, cada vez que la veo me sorprende, ¿haz visto ese invento del humo? Cambia rápidamente de color y ¡es sorprendente!

Reí acomodándome en mi silla. —Si, ellos son sorprendentes. —dije.

Carlisle sonrió. —¿Como la lleváis?

Suspire. —Tenemos nuestras discusiones, como siempre, pero...nunca me arrepiento.

El asintió. —Creo que por mas que nos disculpemos por lo que paso al principio…

Negué hacia los lados y levante una de mis manos pidiéndole silencio.

—Es mejor olvidarlo.

Mi madre negó. —Yo en verdad hijo, lo siento. —dijo desviando su vista de mi.

Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo llego rápidamente.

_—Oh, vaya. No sé que decirte Edward._

_Me encontraba en la sala de la casa de mis padres, les había explicado mi desesperado impulso._

_—Pero mamá, no hay nada que decir._

_—Hijo, es...muy tonto lo que hiciste, pudiste haberlos llevado algún..._

_—¡No! ¿Es que no lo entienden? —les pregunte. —¡Los iban a separar! En verdad papá sino fuera por ese extraño sueño, la verdad...no me hubiera gustado presenciar algo así. Se quieren tanto, tendrías que verlos, es más. —sonreí sin poner atención a las reacciones que ponían mis padres. —Mañana temprano ¿porque no vamos a desayunar y los conocen?_

_—Hijo. —mi madre me miraba incrédula. —Trata de escucharte, es mucha responsabilidad._

_— ¡Lo se! Pero de todos modos no será tan malo._

_—¿No será tan malo, Edward? ¡Escúchate! ¡Adoptaste a cuatro chicos que ni siquiera sabes como son o si son malas per..._!

_Me levante. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar._

_-Ellos. No. Son._

_—Hijo. —me interrumpió mi madre. —No te enojes simplemente…_

_—¿Simplemente, qué? Madre, ellos no tienen mas familia, no entiendo porque no quieren aceptar mi decisión pero...ya esta hecho. —los mire una ultima vez y por mas que busque en sus ojos no había rastro de comprensión. —Me voy espero se den cuenta de..._

_—El que tiene que darse cuenta eres tú hijo._

_No quise escuchar más. Tome las llaves que deje en la mesita de centro y me fui._

Volví al presente, mi madre aun desviaba la mirada. Mi padre me miraba lamentando en silencio aquel comportamiento.

Una vez más suspire.

—No tiene caso recordar el pasado, lo importante es el presente.

Mi madre me miro. —Lo siento. —nuevamente se disculpo.

Le sonreí sinceramente. —El pasado no importa, mamá.

**Bella POV**

—Pagara en efectivo o tarjeta.

—Tarjeta.

La cajera asintió mientras tomaba la tarjeta que le di, puse mi firma en la hoja que me daba y espere.

Los chicos se habían ido a recorrer el centro comercial, le había dicho a Kate que les comprara las cosas que le gusten ya que bueno, conmigo eso les incomodaba.

—Esta hecho señorita.

—Gracias. —me gire al ver a varios ayudantes con bolsas en sus manos. —Síganme.

Ellos asintieron.

Caminamos por la tienda, hasta la puerta trasera, la cual salía directamente hacia el exterior del centro comercial, llegamos hasta donde estacione mi camioneta y les pedí dejar las bolsas en la cajuela, ya que era imposible que adentro cupieran todas, les di algo de propina y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando veo un mostrador -un pequeño puesto de publicidad- de la compañía de autos Lincoln.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.

Le sonreí. —Disculpe, algún coche que tenga que me recomiende para unas cinco o más personas.

El busco algo dentro de la carpeta que tenia para mostrar -supongo- y me señalo una imagen.

—Es una nueva adquisición, la nueva Lincoln Navegador es algo cara, pero es bastante económica respecto a la gasolina, ya sabe que hoy en día es algo cara.

Asentí comprendiendo.

—¿La llevan a domicilio?

El asintió. —Incluso puede pagar haya para asegurar la compra.

Asentí. —Quisiera una.

Él sonrió y saco una tabla con una hoja con varias preguntas.

—Debe llenar esto.

La tome y llene mis datos y conteste las preguntas.

—Listo.

—Bueno ¿para cuando...?

—Lo más pronto posible. -le interrumpí.

El chico asintió. —Mañana por la mañana tendrá su nueva camioneta en su garaje.

Sonreí. —Gracias.

Sin mas me dirigí hacia el interior del centro comercial, busque con la mirada a la señora Kate y no la encontré, camine un par de metros y la encontré sentada comiendo una nieve sobre una fuente. Me acerque a ella y me detuve en frente.

—¡Bella! Los chicos están por haya.

Vi en la dirección que me señalaba, y estaban solamente los chicos, ni rastro de la chica.

Los gemelos y el pequeño Ethan estaban jugando con un Wii -un juego electrónico- que tenían para mostrar a los clientes, Ethan solo miraba sentado en uno de los sillones inflables que estaban en decoración para que disfrutaran también los clientes. Desvié mi mirada de ellos y encontré a Leila viendo fascinada la zona de tecnología -celulares, computadoras-.

Sonreí. —Kate, ¿los chicos te pidieron algo?

Ella negó. —Pero les compre calzado y algunos perfumes y otras cosas personales.

—Mmh. —murmure viéndoles. —¿Nada de lo que están viendo?

Ella rio. —Son muy tímidos, además me dijeron que sienten que han abusado un poco.

—Pero si solo es ropa.

—Lo se, pero ellos son así.

Asentí comprendiendo. —Iré hacer unas compras, cuando regresen a ti diles que tuve algo que hacer.

Ella río comprendiendo también.

Me adentre a la tienda pasando inadvertida por ellos, estaban tan concentrados que ni me notaron. Incluso Ethan que solo miraba.

—Disculpe. —le hable a un gerente.

—¿Si?

—Quisiera comprar algo.

El asintió.

—Sígame en silencio. —le pedí.

Me miro confundido pero aun así me siguió.

Camine deteniéndome a solo tres metros de los chicos. Me gire al gerente y les señale a los chicos.

—Quiero ese juego, con una gran variedad de opciones para jugar.

El asintió comprendiendo.

Retrocedí un par de metros para hablar con el gerente sin que los chicos me oyeran. Aunque ni se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

—Existen mas controles...

—Oh si. —le interrumpí. —El volante, raquetas y todas esas cosas que utilizan para jugar además del control.

El asintió.

—Quiero...cuatro cosas de cada una. Síganme en silencio.

Él sonrió mientras asentía y caminaba al lado de mí.

Me detuve a cinco metros de Leila.

—Puede ir y preguntarle a esa chica cual le gusta pero sin que sospeche nada.

—No se preocupe. Ya lo e hecho antes.

Sonreí, el camino hasta Leila y observe como intercambiaban algunas palabras, no pude escuchar nada, así que me gire caminando hacia una de las cajas que estaban bastantes retiradas y lejos de la vista de los chicos.

Unos minutos después, el gerente regreso y sonrió.

—Le llamo la atención un celular que esta de moda y una mini laptop.

Asentí.

—Bueno, quisiera...tres celulares sea cual sea que le gusto y quiero cuatro mini laptops. Pero ¿tiene algo para un pequeño de...?

—Si se refiere al niño que esta con los gemelos.

Asentí.

—Él y los gemelos estuvieron viendo eso, pero creo que mas por el pequeño. -me señalo algo de atrás de mi.

Confundida me gire y sonreí. —Quiero algo de cada cosa.

—De acuerdo.

—También me gustaría que lo mandaran a mi casa, ¿donde pago?

Después de llenar unos datos y pagar con mi tarjeta me encamine hacia Kate, los chicos ya se encontraban con ella, solo que comían un helado y miraban un mimo que estaba a unos metros de Kate y estaban de espaldas.

—¡Listo!

—Eres maravillosa.

Negué sintiendo mis mejillas arder. —Solo quiero que estén cómodos.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo. —Ellos no pudieron tener más suerte al encontrarte.

—¡Bella! —escuche el grito de los gemelos

—Hey, ¿se divirtieron? —pregunte al verles acercarse.

Los gemelos asintieron. La chica y Ethan solo me miraron.

—Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Yo también. —me dijo Zac.

—Entonces vamos a comer, aquí hay un lugar genial.

—¿Es un lugar donde venden comida de todo tipo? —me preguntó Leila.

Asentí sonriéndole.

—¡Genial! Se me antoja una pizza. —dijo Cody.

Zac asintió. —Y Leila quiere probar el sushi ya que nunca...

—Calla Zac. —le dijo ella.

Él guardo rápidamente silencio.

Sonreí sin mirarla, sabía que le costaba pero aun así quisiera que tuviera un poco de confianza.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas que había.

—Bien, ¿Qué comerán?

—Pizza. —dijeron los gemelos.

—Pisa. —dijo Ethan.

Reí. —Es pizza, cariño. ¿Kate, Leila?

Leila se encogió de hombros.

Kate negó en su dirección y me miro. —Pizza.

—Ok. —le extendí un par de billetes a Kate. —Ten para que pagues.

—Vamos chicos. —les dijo ella.

Me levante viendo como todos se levantaban e iban al puesto que estaba en una de las esquinas, Leila les iba a seguir pero la tome del brazo.

—Hey, que tal si vamos por sushi. —sin que me respondiera la jale sin lastimarla, que suerte de que el sushi estuviera en frente de nuestra mesa y solo a unos metros, cuando llegamos la solté. —No conozco tus gustos pero...el que a mi me gusta es el sushi llamado Mar y tierra.

Ella asintió mientras veía las imágenes. —¿Qué es eso? —señalo una comida de una gran pirámide de arroz con un liquido algo raro. —Se llama Tiramisú, eso que tiene no es chocolate, eh así que no entiendo porque le pusieron así.

—Tal vez… por la forma.

—Si, tal vez.

Camine hacia la caja y pedí mi sushi.

—Yo probare lo mismo que tu. —dijo no muy convencida.

—Te encantara. —le dije. —Serán dos. Y dos refrescos de…

Mire a Leyla esperando a que respondiera.

—Manzana.

La muchacha asintió y me cobro, pague con algo de dinero suelto que llevaba y recogí mi recibo.

—Vamos, nos lo llevaran a nuestra mesa.

Ella me siguió, al llegar a la mesa los chicos ya estaban ahí pero con sodas en sus manos, mire a Kate.

—¿Si beben eso comerán?

Ella asintió. —La pizza es su comida favorita.

—Ok. Solo me aseguraba.

—¿Qué pediste Bella?

—Oh pedimos sushi.

Los gemelos asintieron.

—Bella. —Kate se movió incomoda, señal de que iba a preguntarme algo serio. —¿Los chicos irán a la escuela?

Todas las miradas, menos la de Ethan que jugaba con su popote, se centraron en mi.

—Si, irán, los gemelos irán a la secundaria que esta en Forks, y Leila cursara la preparatoria.

—Pero si no e ido en un año.

—No importa. —le sonreí. —Pediré que te hagan un examen y te ayudare a estudiar para que no te retrases.

—¿y nosotros?

—A ustedes no les harán examen.

—Genial así no tendré que estudiar.

—A Zac no le gusta estudiar. —me dijo Cody.

—En cambio Cody le encanta. —Zac hizo una mueca.

Reí. Ellos eran tan diferentes.

**Edward POV**

¡Demonios! Eran las dos, Zoe se enojaría, me advirtió que llegara temprano.

Subí los escalones que me separaban de la puerta principal de mi nuevo hogar y suspire mientras abrí la puerta.

Lentamente la cerré detrás de mí, no había nadie en el recibidor.

Camine hacia la cocina por algo de beber, cuando abrí el refrigerador, la luz se encendió asustándome.

—Llegas tarde.

—Tuve un contratiempo.

—Te pedí que llegaras a las once y son ¡las dos!

—Era una emergencia.

—Los chicos querían jugar contigo. Y agradecerte por lo del cuarto de juegos.

—¿Les gusto? —pregunte girándome para servirme algo de tomar.

—Si. —la escuche decir. —Gracias, en el microondas hay algo para que cenes.

Abrí el microondas, y lo volví a cerrar para calentar mi cena.

—Esme... —calló por un momento. —Ella nos visito.

—Lo se, fue al hospital hace unas horas.

—Nuevamente se disculpo. —casi no la escuche, la mire y ella miraba hacia la barra metálica donde estaba recargada. —Le dije que ya no importaba.

Un nuevo recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_—Llegaran en cualquier momento._

_Mis padres habían aceptado a duras penas conocerlos, lo cual me hacia sentir feliz._

_—No tienen disciplina. —dijo Carlisle. —Si les dices a una hora deben de llegar a esa hora._

_—Quisieron ir a..._

_—Nada, les dices algo y deben obedecerte. —me interrumpió mi madre._

_Suspire, era mejor ignorar esos comentarios._

_Sonreí al ver que se acercaban ellos a nuestra mesa._

_—Buenos días. —saludo Zoe nerviosamente._

_—Buenos días. —respondieron mis padres._

_Ellos se sentaron en las sillas libres y me miraron._

_—Papá, mamá ellos son..._

_—Si sabemos quienes son. —me corto Carlisle. —Espero que sepas la decisión que tomas._

_Lo mire incrédulo. —Se perfectamente..._

_—Bueno ya, ahí que desayunar tengo que ir al club con las chicas._

_¿Quién era esa señora en frente de mí? Esme Cullen, jamás se había comportado así, nunca había presenciado algo como esto de parte de ellos, ellos que se dicen llamar mis padres ahora._

_Mi mirada se desvió de ellos y observe como las caras nerviosas de mis hijos -no podía creerlo ni yo- habían cambiado por otras emociones mezcladas entre si, desconcierto, sorpresa, dolor -en algunos-, incredulidad y...odio._

_Mordí mi labio mientras me levantaba de la mesa, los chicos me miraron sorpresivos, les sonreí para darles entender que no había nada de que preocuparse._

_—De acuerdo, si tanta urgencia tienen en irse al club. —los mire detenidamente. —Entonces, chicos. —les mire. —Despídanse de mis padres._

_Ellos asintieron murmurando un "hasta luego" mientras se levantaban._

_—Nos veremos luego y que disfruten su club. —sin otra cosa que decir los mire y negué seriamente._

_Definitivamente... Ellos no eran mis padres._

—A pesar de todo...ya no me importa el pasado. –murmuro Zoe trayéndome a la realidad.

La abrase. —Tranquila.

Asintió contra mi pecho. —Calienta tu cena. -dijo separándose. —Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Tratare de volver temprano.

—Iré a dormir.

Asentí dándole un beso en la frente. —Buenas noches.

Ella me sonrió y salió de la cocina.

_Ya no importa el pasado_...recordé sus palabras mientras me serbia algo de tomar y sacaba mi cena, me senté en uno de los taburetes que adornaban la barra y comí en silencio.

El pasado era doloroso, aunque quisieras restarle importancia... _Dolia, pensé _recordando aquel rostro femenino que en su día me hizo feliz.


	7. Chapter 6

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía. _

**_Leer nota._**

Mire a los demás. Ellos comían en silencio.

Kate se había marchado prometiendo venir a visitarlos pronto.

—Bella. —murmuro Cody con su mirada en el plato. —¿Si iremos a la escuela?

—¡Cody! —se quejó su hermano. —¿Por qué le tienes que recordar?

—¡Zac! —Leila le reprendió. —¿Esperabas no ir a la escuela?

Reí al ver la cara de culpabilidad del gemelo.

—Si irán todos a la escuela.

—¿Cuándo?

—El lunes.

—Solo unos días de vacaciones. — se quejo Zac refiriéndose al resto de la semana.

No dije nada y observe como cada quien se perdía en sus pensamientos.

La casa no era muy grande. Leila dormiría en el único cuarto de invitados. Los gemelos y el pequeño en el cuarto de mi padre por hoy. Ya que las cosas iban llegar mañana. Al igual que la camioneta.

Sorpresivamente, los gemelos se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes, Leila tomo al más pequeño en brazos y fue a lavarle los dientes. Quise ir, ofrecerme… pero, no era tiempo. Apenas se estaban acostumbrando, bien…aún ni siquiera tenían confianza en mí.

Cuando los chicos se fueron a dormir… Me fui a sentar en uno de los sillones de mi hogar, era muy extraño todo lo que había pasado en tan solo este día.

Era algo nuevo, para ellos y sobre todo para mí.

**Edward POV**

Desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Me moví… trate más bien de moverme. Algo me retenía. Abrí los ojos.

Megan…Zeth…Dormían plácidamente, la primera estaba reteniéndome de las piernas, mientras el otro tenía una pierna arriba de mí.

—No te muevas.

Drake sostenía la videocámara de Zeth.

Resople. —Drake. Apaga. Eso.

Él la cerró ruidosamente. Como no es de él.

—Viejo. —murmuro quejándose.

Lo mire de reojo, ahora él estaba apoyado en uno de los postes de madera de mi cama. Quite la pierna de Zeth y me levante para mover a Megan.

—Tú crees que…

—¿Qué? —pregunté viéndole dudar.

—Bueno, es que entraremos a una escuela… y yo me preguntaba…

—¿Qué?

—Crees… ¿prestarme la camioneta?

Evite sonreír. En realidad, ese era el plan desde un principio.

—Ya veremos.

El asintió.

—Zoe dice que ya está el desayuno. —dicho esto se dio media vuelta para comenzar irse.

—Drake. ¿Le ayudaste?

El río. —Claro, claro.

Negué sonriendo con la cabeza viéndole marchar. Él rara vez ayudaba.

Mis hijos- mi sonrisa creció- seguían durmiendo.

—Megan. —susurre. —Ya despierta cariño. —la moví sin lastimarla.

Ella se empezó a despertar.

—Despierta.

Sus ojos marrón oscuro me miraron soñolientos. Murmuro algo y se comenzó a levantar.

Sonreí subiendo un poco a la cama para poder despertar a Zeth.

—Zeth…-le moví.

—Unos minutos más. —murmuro tapándose con la sabana.

Reí. Siempre, siempre hacia eso.

—Drake trae tu videocámara.

En cuanto lo dije, él se levantó rápidamente. —¿Dónde está?

—Abajo.

Asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, tropezándose con Megan.

—¡Lávense los dientes!-grite.

Ellos no me contestaron.

Camine con paso lento al baño, tenía algo de sueño. La visita inesperada de mis padres a la casa me había dejado pensando, los chicos no lo habían olvidado. Recordaban aun el desprecio de mis padres hacia ellos –aunque sé que en parte se preocupaban por mí-pero no era motivo tampoco para su comportamiento. Sé no era normal que una persona adoptara a cuatro chicos así nada más…

**Bella POV**

El domingo se pasó entre mudanzas.

Fue incómodo. Bastante incómodo. Lo único agradable que paso es que los chicos se emocionaron bastante al ver los regalos que les había comprado.

—¡Estoy listo!

Cody llego sonriendo con su mochila en el hombro, vestía unos vaqueros azules y un suéter de rayas.

—¡Igual yo!

Reí al verles idénticos.

Zac también vestía lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te pusiste lo mismo?

Zac se encogió. —No te vi.

—Bueno. —murmuro Cody. —Pues nos dirás cosas de seguro.

—¿Por qué les dirán cosas?

Cody me miro. —Estamos iguales.

—Ah… —Callé al ver bajar al más pequeño.

Ethan vestía con una camisa azul y un chaleco de un tono más fuerte, con unos pantalones negros y sus zapatitos.

Nuevamente Leila se levantó primero que yo y fue arreglar al pequeño. Cuando entre a la recamara de los chicos, ya estaba Cody en el baño, Zac estaba soñoliento y el pequeño jugaba con un cochecito, con Leila a su lado peinándolo aun en pijama.

De verdad, tendría que hablar con esta chica. ¿Cómo voy a ganarme su confianza si no ven que no me intereso por ellos?

Leila bajaba las escaleras. Vestía casual, casi parecida a mí pero ella se veía más…

El rumbo de mis pensamientos se detuvo al ver a Zac ponerse a jugar con el videojuego.

—Eh… —le llame. —Zac.

Él se giró. —¿Si?

—Se nos hace tarde. —dicho esto tome la lonchera. La única cosa que pude hacer por el pequeño y salí tomando mi bolso.

Pensé tomar alguno de los gemelos, pero no, era aún pronto. También pensé agarrar al pequeño, pero Leila se me adelanto.

Los chicos subieron a la camioneta, Leila sentó al pequeño en su asiento, los gemelos a los lados y Leila en frente conmigo.

El camino fue en silencio.

Ellos miraban hacia afuera, viendo el paisaje y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieren bajar? —pregunté volteándome para poder observarlos. — Voy a entrar a dejar a Ethan.

—Sí. —respondieron.

Rápidamente Leila bajo y abrió la puerta de los gemelos.

Quise decirle de nuevo que yo podía hacerlo.

Observe como bajaba al pequeño y tomaba su pequeña manita entre sus manos.

Ella camino hacia mí con los gemelos a los lados.

Asentí hacia ellos y camine hacia el Kínder.

**Edward POV**

Íbamos todos en la camioneta, Drake se quejaba de que quería manejar. Zoe murmuraba alguna canción desconocida para mí, Megan recitaba la tabla periódica –lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa- y Zeth iba viendo su cámara.

—Bien chicos. —les hable. Ellos me pusieron atención. — Megan, no tienes que preocuparte, la secundaria está al lado de tus hermanos.

Ella asintió.

—Y podrás juntarte con ellos en el almuerzo.

—Ya escuchaste Zoe. —Drake volteo a verla. —Seremos niñeros.

—Drake. —murmure.

—Es broma, viejo.

—Zeth. —lo mire por el retrovisor igual. —Tú iras con tus hermanos, pero en el primer año.

El asintió.

—Drake, Zoe… —Ambos murmuraron un suave "si" de respuesta. —Tal vez les toquen clases juntas. Compórtense.

—Si, Edward. —murmuraron al unisonó.

Asentí, y me quite el cinturón de seguridad.

Ya habíamos llegado.

Baje con ellos, y camine hacia la secundaria.

—Creo que ustedes. —señale a todos menos a Megan. —Pueden irse juntos ¿Verdad?

Los tres asintieron.

—Pasare por ustedes a la hora de la salida.

Tome la mano de Megan y camine por el pasillo que llevaba a la secundaria, solo eran unos pocos metros de la preparatoria, solo el comedor lo compartían.

—Viejo. —escuche el grito de Drake.

Varias cabezas desconocidas se giraron hacia nosotros. —¿Si?

—Nada. Adiós. —se despidió negando hacia los lados y yendo a sus hermanos.

—Creo que te quería pedir la camioneta.

Sonreí. —Lo sé.

—¿Se la prestaras?

—Sí.

—Pero dile que nos lleve sin ponernos condiciones.

—Se lo recordare, Megan.

Ella asintió contenta.

—¿Lista? —pregunté. Megan asintió. Le sonreí y abrí la puerta.

Juntos entramos a lo que sería su nueva vida escolar.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa por su alto coeficiente intelectual, por lo regular, la misma escuela donde asistían personas así, siempre los ponían como nerd inadaptados.

Megan se tensó.

Ella observaba a varios jóvenes de su edad.

—Todo saldrá bien. — susurre en su oído.

Ella me miro no muy segura, luego asintió y camino –junto conmigo- a buscar su salón.

**Bella POV**

Después de ir a dejar a los gemelos a la secundaria, Leila y yo caminábamos hacia la recepción de la preparatoria.

La Sra. Cope me sonrió en cuanto entre. Si, ya le había llamado diciéndole la nueva noticia.

—¡Bella! —exclamo.

Su mirada se clavo en Leila.

—¿Tú eres la chica que…?

—Si Sra. Cope. — interrumpi, no quería incomodar a Leila.

—Oh. —murmuro. —Bueno, querida…Estas de suerte, el consejo estudiantil me comento que no debía hacer ningún examen. Solo debe de presentar un ensayo al final de semestre.

—Entiendo. ¿No debo firmar nada?

Ella me miro. —Si, pero aun no tengo el papeleo listo.

Asentí. —¿Y su horario es el mismo que el mío?

—No. — negó hacia los lados. —Que tonta, perdona. —saco una hoja de su cajón y nos la extendió. —Aquí tiene.

Lo tome.

—Gracias. ¿Vamos? —le pregunte a Leila.

Ella asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

—Suerte. —escuche a la Sra. Cope.

Leila murmuro un "Gracias" y salió rápidamente.

Observe la hoja de ella.

—Vaya, solo tienes dos clases conmigo. La primera y la última.

—Oh.

Le sonreí tratando de transmitirle valor.

—Sera divertido.

Ella sonrió a medias.

Camine hacia nuestra primera clase con ella a mi lado.

Iba hacer un largo día lleno de explicaciones…Lo presentía. Al notar la mirada que me dirigió Ángela.

**N/A ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE HACER LA PORTADA DE ESTA HISTORIA? Interesados manden un PM o Review.**

-Little Hope.


	8. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


End file.
